The New Life I Have
by AnimeAvianAmericanShadeslayer
Summary: Two girls both don't fit in at all wherever they are. One meets a charming Demon who leads her to her supposed half brother. The love and action and betrayal between the characters will have you gripping to the edge of your seat.
1. A fateful Encounter

**This story will mostly be written in two characters Point of view (POV) It actually started out as a texting role play with one of my best friends. Unfortunately, this story will come to an end. However, I am sure you will love every bit of it! **

Crystal's POV

It smells in here. All these disgusting creatures. I've never fit in anywhere. Human world, or down here in Hell. It smells like everyone crapped their pants and refused to clean up. These stupid demons just roam around aimlessly. Stupid creatures. The only one I ever liked was my mother, but a reaper killed her when I was very young. All I can remember of him was his blonde and black hair. One of these days I'm going to- "Watch it you bloody idiot!" My manners aren't the best, but can you blame me? I'm an orphan. No parents alive so no one taught me proper manners. Someone else pushes me into another demon. This one doesn't smell like vomit covered poop.

"I'm terribly sorry miss. Are you alright?" He asks me. I look up at him. Hair black as a Raven's feathers and pale skin like the rest of us. He's wearing a butlers uniform. Another one of the lucky ones who've made a contract to get out of this dump.

"I'm fine. Everyone down here are just imbecile's" I say. He chuckled a little and I realize he's holding me from my under arms. I stand up straight and dust off my dress. Not like there's much to dirty. It's as black as his hair.

"Thanks for catching me."

"Of course."

"So I take it you have a contract with a mortal? You're wearing a butler's uniform."

"Smart girl. His soul is one of a kind. What is that God awful smell?" he cringes, finally noticing the smell

" Demons who crapped themselves and then rolled around in it while vomiting. That's what its like to me at least." Besides this guy, I'm the only one who doesn't smell like that.

"A fine lady such as yourself should not be tormented by living like this everyday"

"Wow. Someone actually gets me. But I can't make a contract or find a drunk idiot who will allow me to in the mortal world, so I wound up here."

"Come with me then. It would be nice to have workers who don't mess up every little thing they do for once."

"A chance to get out of here? I'm in. Allons-y right now." he looked marveled at my knowledge of French. " That's the only word I know in French. It means 'Let's go' "

"Ah, yes. We should leave now before the smell clings to our skin." I nod and he grabs my arm and leads me to the portal to get out of this blasted hell hole. No pun intended.

Maddy's POV

"But I don't like pink, Miss Elizabeth!" I shout. She's forcing me into a horrid pink gown. All I did was bump into her on the street and she had one look at me then said, "I'm going to make you cuter than you are!" She is so annoying! My god!

"I'm making you look cute! Now hold still!"

"Look, I'm very flattered that you're doing this for me, but please leave me alone! I just want my black and purple dress back on." wiggle out of the dress and finally break free. Quickly, I run to my dress that Undertaker gave me, put it on and run down stairs and out the door, into the woods to where I hopefully am far enough away to escape that pink obsessed maniac.

Finally catching my breath, I walk onwards towards the sound of a carriage, but a hand covers my mouth and another grabs my waist. I bite the hand as hard as I can and scream, but he hits me over the head with something hard and I black out. 'What's going on? Who is that man and what does he want? I was wrong. I want to go back to my time! Where there's Wi-fi and cell phone service!'

Crystal's POV

I've met his master. He's so young and short, it's almost cute. His eye not covered is the same blue as mine. Strange… sitting across from him and knowing Sebastian (he told me his name when we left Hell) can hear as well, tell them my life story. My mom was a demon my dad was a scum bag mortal who left us after I was born. The reaper who killed her three years later then a few years ago hearing my father was dead along with his wife and his son gone missing. I told them about my magical studies and how I can only use water magic, which helped a lot in Hell, there being no water, and all the way up to now.

The horses neighed and whinnied after a piercing scream. The carriage lurched forward and I almost fell upon Ciel.

"Sebastian, what the hell is going on?" he shouted.

"I'm not quite sure, my Lord. Shall we check it out?"

"Yes."

"May I accompany you? I have abandonment issues." I openly admit. Ciel nods and we all get out and into the woods towards the sound of the screaming girl. Surprisingly, I'm faster than Sebastian. I've never really tested my skills against a full demon before. And to think he was going at full speed. He's quite dashing, for a demon. And I've seen many attractive demons. I reach there first and see a man with a girl that looks the same age as Ciel. 'He's going to violate her' I thought. And instantly, I kick the man and make a ball of water just big enough for him to fit. Am I drowning him? Who cares. He deserves it for trying to do things to this girl.

" Sebastian, a little help with this? I can't keep a ball of water this big for much longer" he nods, sets down Ciel, and comes to help me. "Ciel, make sure she's alright." He kneels down next to her. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see a small trickle of blood rolling down the side of her head where the man must have hit her. The bastard.

The ball breaks and Sebastian punches the man for all he's worth. The sound of a breaking spine is music to my ears. Don't look at me that way. I've been around douche bags all my life.

"Thanks, now the girl. How is she, Ciel?"

"Unconscious, but I think she's waking up." And so she was. Her eyes fluttering open. She looked asian to me, but what do I know? I've been in a hole for many years. Literally.

"Huh? Where…where am I? Who are you people?" She's frightened. I know that feeling. This has happened to me before as well.

"It's alright miss. The bad man is gone now" I saw comfortingly. I get the feeling she isn't from around here. As in this time. This century. I brush the feeling away. I've been wrong before.

"I am Crystal. Crystal Phantomhive. This is Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel." I now whisper to her, "I never got his last name. but you're lucky nothing worse happened to you. Are you alright?" She nods.

"Nice to meet you, I am Maddy Marling. Thanks for saving me. I really didn't want to lose my virginity to an older guy I don't know."

"Wait a moment. What was your last name again, Crystal?" Ciel asked.

"Phantomhive. It was my dad's name. Why do you want to know?"

"Phantomhive is my last name. I am the head of the family and owner of the Funtom company."

"Seems like a job I should do then. I am much older than you, Ciel. And I suppose we must share someone from the same family. And I guess it's our father, Vincent."

"Yes, but there's no way you could be my… sister." Wow, he really is daft.

"Look, can we talk about this later and get her to your manor? She needs to be tended to"


	2. At The Manor

**I hoped you liked it! I'm going to switch off each chapter. So this lne is going to have Ciel and Sebastian's POV. The next one will be Crystal and Maddy. Here's the next chapter and what's in store for them all? Who is Maddy and why is she thinking about Wi-fi? Read on to see. ;) **

**Ciel's POV**

I'm so confused. First I find out I have a sister who apparently is a half demon, and now she's saved this girl's life and we are taking her to the manor. It's all very strange. To make sure she doesn't fall off the seat, Crystal is holding her. Her skin is fair and her hair is black almost down to her waist. The dress she's wearing is black with a nice darkish purple along the edges. She's wearing glasses and she's beautiful. I admit it fully, Maddy is beautiful and I really do hope she gets better soon. After a few minutes in the carriage she fell asleep. I can't really blame her.

"Ciel, what are you staring at?" Have I been staring? I hadn't noticed, but Crystal definitely had. I turn my head quickly to the window and watch the scenery.

"Nothing." I say. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see her roll her eyes. "Sebastian, are we almost home yet?"

"Yes, my Lord. Just a few more minutes. Shall I prepare some tea once we get there?" he responds.

"Yes."

"Very good, sir."

I want to know his secrets. Everything, because I know he doesn't tell me about himself. What was his life like before I called upon him? Did he have parents? A love? I don't know why I'm thinking such things. I really shouldn't be. He's just a demon and all he wants from me is my soul.

The carriage has stopped. I'm home. The door opens and Sebastian helps me out like a butler should. Then Crystal, and she turns around to grab Maddy and carries her inside. The same way Sebastian carries me. She gives me a look and I turn around and walk into the manor going inside my study. Not before I instruct Sebastian to give the two girls rooms. He told me Crystal would be working for me, but now I know that she's my half sister. Should I still make her work? Perhaps not. I've seen what she did to that man and honestly don't want a similar fate if I anger or upset her. I let out a sigh.

"Women," I say under my breathe just as Sebastian enters with my tea.

**Sebastian's POV**

My young master seems a bit distracted ever since Crystal and I put the beat down, as she would say, on that man. Could it be the girl? I've dressed her wounds and given each lady a room. For some reason though, Crystal wanted to stay and watch over Maddy. Perhaps she intends to make a contract with this mortal. Even if she doesn't I am determined not to let her get sucked back into the awful place. She's a strong woman, but I can't help the feeling of wanting to protect her. I must get these thoughts and feelings under control, for I cannot let my master see me distracted. If I did, what kind of butler would I be?

I walk into his study and he's reading the papers, or so t seems. I can see it in his eye that he isn't thinking about paperwork. "Here is your tea, sir. Earl Grey. Just as you like it, my Lord." I bow a little to him and ask if he needs anything else before I start dinner preparations. He says that will be all, so I leave. First to check on our guests. I knock on the door of Miss Maddy's room and hear a gentle "Come in". So I do.

" Good evening." I say.

"Oh, Sebastian. Uh, good evening to you as well," she curtsies and her cheeks are a bit redder than usual. "Did you need something" she asks.

" No, I was only checking on the two of you. Dinner will be ready in about an hour and a half." I say checking my pocket watch and for some odd reason, get a little nervous. I am never nervous. What is there to be frightened of when you're a demon? Nothing, precisely.

"Alright. Thank you. I'm afraid I don't have anything better to wear though."

"There is a wardrobe in your room with a variety of dresses that you will find suitable, I hope. And there is a washroom right next to your room as well. Shall I call upon the maid to help you?"

" Well, I have never put on a corset before, I think that would be all I need help with. Couldn't you do it? I'm not particularly fond of people I haven't met." it startled me a bit to hear her say that and I could feel my face heating up a little.

"Of course miss"

"Oh no need to call me miss. Honestly, just call me by Crystal, please."

"Of course, Crystal. What about bathing though? I could never intrude on something like that."

"Oh, I think I can manage by myself. Thank you Sebastian." she smiled at me. It's such a beautiful smile, that I couldn't help but return it.

"I shall leave you to it then. Please call if and when you need anything." with that, I left the room to go make sure Bardroy doesn't blow up the kitchen again.

Mixing things, seasoning meat, everything that needs to be done. It went quicker than expected. Everything is being simmered and seared and in the oven being cooked. I had just put the meat on the skillet as I heard a bell ring. Looking over to the wall, I see it was Crystal.

"Bard, can I trust you not to blow up anything while I'm gone?"

"Yes sir, ye can. I promise I won't Sebastian." he gave me a salute and I left. Approaching her door, I knock just incase.

"You can come in, Sebastian." She said. I open the door and walk in ready to help her with her corset. Her hair is still wet and cascading on her back. It's beautiful.

"Well don't just stand there. Help me get this blasted thing on." Keep calm. Just try to not stare at her body. I can't help it though. Her skin is tan. Probably because she's been in Hell for most of her life. Her eyes are the same color as my master's, but on her, they are more beautiful.

I'm stringing the corset now and pulling on it to tighten it.

"OW! Are you completely sure it's supposed to be this tight, Sebastian?" I haven't pulled it to much, then again she, isn't used to it.

"Actually, it's supposed to be tighter. I am very sorry, I have no intention of harming you."

"Oh my Satan. How do mortal women stand this?" I've been pulling tighter, but feel guilty about making her hurt so much.

"It will be over soon, I promise. Just hang in there a bit longer." she sighs. I really do mean it. I'm almost finished and she's been suppressing her screams of pain to moans.

"I trust you. Just hurry up, please." I nod and begin pulling again. A tear rolls down her cheek. As I tie it off, I wipe away the tear.

"It's over. See now, not as bad as it seems. And please do not cry. Puffy eyes aren't very attractive and don't belong on such a beautiful face." did I really just say that? I'm an idiot. I shouldn't be saying such things to her.

"Thank you. No one's ever called me beautiful. Unless you count old drunk perverts." just what have these eyes seen? Sorrow, anger, and many more things that shan't be revealed. I'm not even thinking when I say something else.

"It should be said to you everyday. You deserve it." again, not thinking at all, I caress her cheek with one of my hands. She's blushing, quite a lot. And her eyes have gone wide. My mind is telling me not to, but for some reason I just can't stop myself.

"You…really think so?"

"Yes." the last thing I say before our lips touch. Her lips are sweet as honey. Softer than the softest feather of a dove. She was stiff at first, but after a second, she kissed me back. I shouldn't be doing this, kissing my lord's sister. It feels so good though. I can feel more tears coming from her. I know now. She will be protected by me. And I can feel that she's never been kissed this way. A way that should happen everyday of her life.

Eventually, I pull away and look into those beautiful oceanic blue eyes. She smiles at me and I smile back.

"W-wow," she stuttered. " uh, do you think you could help me get this dress on? It looks so large and confusing." She certainly is a strange girl. But it's a good kind.

"Of course, my Lady."

**Aaaannnddd, we're gonna stop right there. I gave you guys some cute stuff. Sebastian likes her, but what does Crystal feel about him? Is Ciel also being hit by Cupid's arrow for the sleeping Maddy? Read Review and Fav/Follow! I promise that there will be more actiony stuff in there, but also cute stuff in there. Tee hee! Bye bye! **


	3. Secrets are Revealed

**So how do you like the story so far? I think it's turning out brilliant! You guys obviously know this, but just in case, I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI! I do own Crystal and Maddy. Also, thank you Wonder 42 for the review! There is definitely more to come that I hope you like! And now time to read the next chapter! What's in store for the girls? **

**Crystal's POV**

My goodness, this corset is KILLING ME! I don't need to breathe because I am part demon, but I've gotten used to you know, not having my insides squeezed out! Oh no. I feel a tear coming out. Dammit! I can't appear weak in front of him. In front of anyone. That's a rule I've continually scolded myself about. Don't let them know how emotionally weak you are.

"It's over. See now, not as bad as it seems. And please do not cry. Puffy eyes aren't very attractive and don't belong on such a beautiful face." he wipes my tear away with his thumb. Did he just call me…beautiful? Sure, I just met him, but before then I was starting to have feelings for him. What's wrong with me?

"Thank you. No one's ever called me beautiful. Unless you count old drunk perverts." It's the truth. I've managed to not be violated by such cretins. A few very narrow escapes though.

"It should be said to you everyday. You deserve it." he put his hand on my cheek. I could feel my face heating up and turning a bright red.

"You…really think so?" I hope he isn't teasing me. That would ruin me!

"Yes" and then he does something I wasn't quite ready for. He…kissed me! It was gentle and sweet. Unlike those drunk perverts who forced their rancid tongues into my mouth. At first, I hesitated, but I finally kissed him back. It was so wonderful and full of passion! His lips on mine.

After a moment or two he pulled away. I almost didn't want him to, but knew he had to. If Ciel saw us, I wonder how furious he would be.

"W-wow." I say after he returns my smile. Oh dear Lord, it's perfect! "Uh, do you think you could help me get this dress on? It looks so large and confusing." really? Did I really just say all of that? How stupid can you get?

"Of course, my Lady" whoa whoa whoa. He just..and..what? He's done this before. Help girls with their dresses. So he has been with other women before. Is he using me? Toying with my emotions? I don't want that. But, I want him. I want him to love me like Romeo and Juliet! You know, without the dying.

The dress is on. I have to say, I look good in it. I swear I'm not vain or have low self esteem. I'm really not the prettiest rose in the bush.

"You look lovely in that" he says. Whoa.

"Thanks. Uh, is dinner ready yet? I'm kind of hungry." and perfect timing, my stomach growls.

"it should be. Shall we?" he extends his arm and I take it. Still a bit shaky from that kiss. It's all I'll be thinking about for a long time. Besides Maddy of course. Oh my Satan, Maddy! I have to go check on her!

"Sebastian, I'm going to go check on Maddy. I'll meet you downstairs okay?"

"Alright." he pecks me on my cheek. I let out a noise that is definitely not human or demon. Maybe like a mouse. Damn. We go our separate ways and walk into Maddy's room.

Maddy's POV

I wake up with a start. Where am I? Oh that's right. The boy and his sister brought me here. I really am a long way from home. Sunny California in the twenty-first century. But now I'm in England in the Nineteenth century. Damn Undertaker and his time machine. But I never seemed to fit in at home, so maybe this is better.

The door opens. It's that girl, what was her name? Crystal? Like Crystal Light the drink? But she and the boy, Ciel? Share a last name. Phantomhive she said.

"Oh, you're awake. Great! Dinner is ready downstairs. Are you feeling well enough to go down?"

"Yes. I'm starving! Thank you for saving me back there."

"Not a problem! Let's go." I get out of the bed, smooth out my dress and head downstairs with her. She's very nice and protected me without knowing who I was. I just hope it isn't a trap, but then again, what reason would she have to hurt me?

We finally reach the dining room with only three chairs set up. One of them occupied by Ciel. He's hot. Like, really hot. And also very kind. I mean, he was the first person I saw when I woke up the first time. I chose the seat closest to him and sat down. Sebastian, I think was his name, raised an eyebrow when I did that. What did I do? Oh that's right. In this time, servants pulled out the chairs for the nobles. I really need to try to look like I'm from here though.

"Sorry, at my home we don't have servants. Not really used to it."

"I don't blame you. At least you had a house. I lived in a hole. Literally." Crystal said. That sounds awful! And I said so.

"Oh it was. Everyone down there smelled like vomit covered shit. Oops, that's not very lady like of me. Gomenasai! Please forgive me!"

"Not a problem, my Lady, but you are quite right. Not really a good dinner conversation" I heard Sebastian whisper to her, then he said something I couldn't quite make out, but it definitely made Crystal blush like a tomato.

"Yeah, it's cool" dammit!

"Oh, are you cold, Miss? Shall I bring you a coat?"

"What? No it was an expression. Never mind, thank you though, Sebastian."

That was awkward. He finally brings out the food. It smells awesome! Meat! I like some kinds of meat. How bad could it really be though? They have no clue who I am, so they have no reason for killing me…right?

I cut off a small piece and put in my mouth. Oh My God, this tastes amazing! I never knew such flavors existed! It's sweet, but also salty and there's too much going on in my mouth to describe each one individually!

"This is amazing Sebastian!" I heard Crystal say. She's right. This is better than dinner the serve at the White House! I think. I've never been there myself, but imagine it not even coming close to this. There's no way any human could prepare such an amazing meal. There's no way a human could make a ball of water appear either. Or be able to kick as hard as Sebastian did. My eyes were just barely open, not wide enough to notice and I saw everything. Maybe, I was just hallucinating. Yeah, I'm sure that's it. After all, I had just been hit over the head with something heavy.

"Yes, it really is amazing. What's you secret?" I asked.

"No secrets at all. I'm merely one hell of a butler," he replied.

"You've got that right," Crystal and Ciel said at the same time. Okay, I thought I was paranoid before, but now I'm really starting to wonder what secrets they all have.

"No really. What are all of your secrets?" I say directly to all three of them. They stare at me wide eyed and Ciel has his fork half way to his mouth, but it's stopped. "I know you two are definitely not human," I say pointing at Crystal and Sebastian, "but I can't really figure out you, Ciel. I do love puzzles and guessing games though."

"I have nothing to hide. Not really sure about the boys though. I'm half demon and can use magic only through years of study and practice." Crystal says. I'd never think one of them would be so open to me. I thought they'd all put up a fight and say there's nothing. "Unless you want me to say it, Ciel, you better do it yourself," she adds.

"Say what?" I ask.

Ciel sighs. "Alright. Jeez. Really are acting like a real annoying sister aren't you?" Crystal nods and smirks, "I guess I have no choice now. Sebastian is a demon and I have formed a contract with him to get revenge on the ones who killed my parents in exchange for my soul." Okay, what? Do they really expect me to believe this crap?

"Do you really expect me to believe you? Demons and magic? That's just stories to scare little kids…right?" they all look very seriously at me. Oh Jesus, they aren't lying.

"It really is the truth. Here watch this," Crystal says as she makes a small ball of water, no larger than my fist, appear out of her water glass. It's floating in mid air. "Pretty neat, huh?"

"Amazing." and with that she plops the water back in her glass. So none of this is a lie. I pinch myself just incase though, but that was stupid because it hurt. When am I going to learn?

"Told you so." she says. I don't think anything is going to surprise me after today.

**Okie dokie! That's the end of this chapter! So now, the truth is out and all that's really left is for me to make some magic happen with love and action! Oh I really can't wait! Read, review, fav and follow dearies! Thanks so much! Bye minna~!**


End file.
